Slumber
by AREOPLANEPARTY
Summary: Garrus thinks about Jane while she is sleeping. He's trying to read things on his datapad but Garrus finds her fascinating. - First ME fic, post-ME2 but no set date/time.


**AN: **First time written a Mass Effect fic, I've got like 5 other ME ideas too but this came to me when I saw a little funny comic of Shep sleeping on her front with no bra on and Thane made her tea and Garrus threatened Thane - but don't worry no tea making and threatening Thane in this fic. Hope you enjoy this short/quick fic, and the only spoiler in this is a reference to the start of ME2, it has no set date or game but it's more post-ME2.

* * *

I like the way she sleeps. She sleeps on her stomach a lot, sometimes on her back, her left or right side. But more of the time when I'm sitting on the couch reading things I notice her sleeping on her stomach. She snores too, but it's not loud like Kaidan, it's soft. Her movements are graceful and her skin is soft, the way the sheet cuddle her like they need her warmth. The colours of grey, black and white all make her out, her red hair vibrant on the pillows.

I can see her bare back, I can see the scars on her back and the way they move with her. They range from large ones to small scratches. Sometimes I wonder if it's me, if it's me who had hurt her. Every night I have nightmares of losing her like before. That was two months of having no one to be by my side, every day I thought about her and every night I thought about her. When I attended her funeral everyone I knew gave me grave faces, of course I felt sorry for Kaidan he was in love with her and had to see her go like this.

I'm still staring at her, sometime has passed but she is still lying on her front, and her bum is slightly in the air as I see the sheet raised. After some time spending it with humans, I have come to understand the different parts of the body, the names and how many names there are. Dad always said that humans were boring but they are the most interesting things in the universe, and she's the most important one – and not just in my life but in everyone else's lives.

I like the way her body is formed, the way her shoulder rise and fall along with her chest when she's breathing, the slow movement that keeps her alive. They way her breasts are, how spherical they are and how you can cup them. Her hips were big but they complimented her. I like her hips the best, better than any other body part on her. She's an interesting human and I've always wanted to meet one when I was younger, dad always said that humans were bad. He might have said that because of the war. I was only little then anyways.

She'd never wear a bra to bed said that they were too uncomfortable for her, she said she wears them when she's out of her quarters but when she sleeps she is just her underwear which funnily enough had N7 and the red line on it. She's highly proud of her N7 wear, she wore things like that around everywhere. Now lying on her back I can only see one breast as the other is covered by the sheet. Before we kissed, I imagined the way we would make love. I'd imagine what she'd look like without all the armour on her. The way I'd kiss her, from what the vids I watched it something more sensual.

I love her. I missed her, and cried over her when she left. Maybe one day I'll tell her I love her, but maybe that day will be too late. I'm still staring as she slumbers, and I'm not reading the reports on what's happening. I should be reading, I should be reading but she's stealing my attention and she's not even awake. When she's asleep she has my attention, and when she's awake she has my attention. I can't seem to take my mind off of her.

As she slumbers I stare and find myself falling into the same land as her. I put the datapad down next to me and quickly take off my shirt but quiet enough to not wake her up. She slowly wakes up seeing me next to bed about to climb in.

"Oh, hello" she says with a silent croaky voice propping herself up on her elbows staring at me. By now the sheet has fallen and her breasts are exposed and I noticed it but she doesn't seem to care.

"Don't mind me just felt a bit tired after two hours of waking up again. Go back to sleep" she kisses my forehead and smiles at me. I love her smile. Her head moves slowly towards mine and our foreheads reach. Her head laid in the pillows as well as mine as we touch and fall into a slumber of dreams, fantasy and ecstasy.


End file.
